Lo que Percy no entendía
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Eso que le sucede a Annabeth cada mes preocupa a Percy a niveles insospechados. Tanta sangre fuera del cuerpo puede ser peligrosa, y más si le ocurre tan seguido. Simplemente Percy, a pesar de haber derrotado a Cronos y a Gea, tenía la inocencia de un niño de diez.


OH YEAH BITCH

SEGUNDO FIC DE PERCY JACKSON!

UHUHUHUHUHUUUUUHUHUHHUUH  
¡Y ES PERCABETH NANANANANAN!

ESTOY TAN MOTHERFUCKINGMENTE EMOCIONADA QUE NO ME PUEDO CONTENER

Miserable menstruación.

Miserable PMS.

Desde hace un tiempo, odio la sangre.

Miserable todo lo relacionado con eso.

D:

Bueno, esto es porque estoy arrepentida de haberme gastado el internet en idioteces.

* * *

—Hoy no me siento bien, Percy. Eso es todo—masculló Annabeth cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada, miré por la ventana, observando a los equipos preparándose para un Captura la Bandera, suspiré con exasperación, dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi novia, que al parecer tenía ganas de sacarme a patadas de la cabaña de Atenea.

—¡Oh vamos, Annie!—exclamé—, necesitamos de la inteligencia de la chica que tiene la computadora de Dédalo, somos un equipo imparable. Tú el cerebro, yo...

—Tú la terquedad—Me interrumpió regañando a uno de sus hermanos (no recuerdo bien su nombre) con los ojos—¡Sólo déjame sola, Percy!—La miré con seriedad, levantándome del suelo y caminando de regreso a mi cabaña, sin siquiera despedirme de ella. Grover me había dicho que Enebro tenía cosas así, tal vez eran solo las chicas. Metí las manos en los bolsillos y pateé una roca con molestia. Rachel se acercó corriendo hacia mi y me dio un corto abrazo.

—¿Qué sucede, Per?—preguntó con una sonrisa, noté que sus pantalones estaban llenos de pintura y su cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta se sacudía con la brisa del campamento.

—Oh...nada—respondí pateando otra piedra.

—¡Adivinaré!—dijo, y luego de unos minutos, continuó—: Annabeth no está de humor.

—Eres el Oráculo de Delphos, después de todo—Reí mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

—Percy, no te molestes por eso. Son cosas de chicas, ¿no has notado que ocurre todos los meses?—interrogó pasándome un escudo y un protector para el pecho.

—Uh...sí...

—¿Acaso no hace tantas cosas como en otras oportunidades?—Volvió a decir, yo asentí con fastidio. Me distraje con la imagen de las Cazadoras de Artemisa persiguiendo a un Stoll cerca del lago—, Percy, eso es parte de la pubertad. Le pasará por el resto de su vida y se lla...oh...rayos, sabía que había olvidado algo. ¡OCTAVIAN NO TOQUES NADA!—gritó fuertemente mientras corría hacia la cabaña de Apolo. Sacudí la cabeza y saqué a Contracorriente. Quirón caminaba por allí, así que me acerqué.

—Oh, hola Percy. ¿Qué sucede?

—Quirón, ¿qué es eso que tienen las chicas todos los meses?—inquirí arqueando una ceja, al tiempo que me ajustaba el escudo al antebrazo.

—Ah...eso...yo creo que tengo que hacer otra cosa por allí...

—Quirón...

—Oh, está bien, Percy. Eres muy terco...se llama menstruación—Me quedé plantado en el suelo. Juraba haber escuchado esa palabra en alguna parte...—, ellas...¿cómo decirlo? Sangran un poco y luego están mejor.

—¿Eso no se puede curar? Tanta sangre fuera del cuerpo puede ser peligrosa...

—Para ellas no, Percy—Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza—¿Sabes? Tendrás diecisiete y habrás derrotado a Cronos y a Gea, pero tienes la inocencia de un niño de diez—Y se marchó hacia el campo, donde Clarisse empujaba a un hijo de Hermes.

—Qué idiotez—mascullé quitándome el equipo y corriendo hacia mi cabaña. Toda esa conversación sobre sangre me quitó el ánimo de batalla.

[…]

Me levanté de la cama, notando la cabaña desordenada y con un poco de brillo reflejado en el escudo que Tyson hizo para mí, colgado en la litera. Me cepillé los dientes, observando las ojeras bajo mis ojos y mi rostro pálido.

Mi mamá me habría atragantado con medicamentos, si me hubiera visto así.

Caminé hacia las mesas, comí un poco y me marché, sabiendo de las miradas preocupadas fijas en mi espalda. Un mal día para Percy Jackson.

Me senté en el muelle del lago con pereza, ensuciando mis jeans con un poco de la tierra que estaba entre las tablas de madera. Sonreí.

Jugueteaba con el agua, mientras que algunas náyades me sonreían bajo el agua y lanzaban besos en mi dirección. Yo las ignoraba y continuaba con mi fastidio.

Grover trató de animarme, pero luego se cansó de intentarlo y fue con Enebro a caminar por el bosque. La verdad es que extrañaba a Grov, con sus tareas de señor de la naturaleza y misiones por el mundo, ya casi no pasaba por el Campamento Mestizo, pero esta vez no estaba bien.

—¿Percy?—preguntó una voz atrás de mí, no había necesidad de interrogar sobre su identidad. Ya lo sabía.—¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunté acostándome y observando su figura al revés desde el muelle.

—Mejor...

—Annabeth, ¿por qué no me dices sobre tus problemas?—volví a interrogar frunciendo el ceño, mientras me incorporaba nuevamente, levanté una roca con un chorro de agua y la lancé, mirando cómo se hundía en el lago.

—No son cosas que se dicen siempre—respondió sentándose a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, suspirando—, además, tú casi no me dices sobre las cosas que te preocupan—replicó.

—¿Quieres que te diga algo?: Cuando no duermo bien, por estar preocupado, suelo lucir así—contesté con una sonrisa, señalándome a mí mismo, con el rostro agotado.

—Dime algo más—dijo, rodeando mi pecho con sus brazos, y viéndome con sus ojos tormenta.

—La cosa que más me preocupa en este mundo...—susurré lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchase, aunque lo decía más para mí, que para Annabeth—...eres tú.

—Percy, no te puedo decir sobre mis problemas...

—Yo tampoco te puedo contar sobre todas las cosas que hacemos los chicos—hablé con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, su entrecejo se arrugó, estaba haciéndola enojar.

—¡Pero...!  
—Soy tu novio, no tu padre, no soy Quirón, ni mucho menos soy un hermano tuyo. Sé que tienes problemas, pero no te puedo ayudar si no me dices cuáles son—dije con una sonrisa, ella sonrió, haciendo girar mi rostro con su mano, para que la viera a los ojos.

—No entiendo de dónde sacas tus discursos inspiradores...

—Bah, no importa—Reí—, de todas formas no me sirven en una batalla...

—¿Pero te sirven los besos de buena suerte?

—Los besos de buena suerte son mi mayor inspiración.

—Qué bueno, porque los discursos cursis producen besos.

—Oh, pues entonces tendré que decirlos más a menudo—hablé antes de que ella fundiera sus labios con los míos.

Sonreí.

* * *

LALALALALALA PERCABETH

ESTOY EMOCIONADA

parezco fangirl enloquecida.

Este tenía otro título que era "Problema de Chicas" pero me dí cuenta de que ya había uno (._.) así que luego de horas y horas de discutir con mi equipo creativo (?) llegamos a un acuerdo y sacamos el título nuevo. ¿Ta seisi no? (?)

Fin de la Transmisión.


End file.
